1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel shock absorbing system for motorcycles.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional front suspension for motorcycles, dampers are included in a steering mechanism, as shown, for example, in a link motion type front suspension mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,481 (Ribi), as well as in the extremely common, telescopic type front suspension is which the front fork per se constitutes a hydraulic cylinder. Consequently, the entire steering mechanism becomes heavy and hence the moment of inertia in steering becomes large, thus affecting the handling operation. On the other hand, in some particular type of a front suspension using only one damper, the damper is disposed in a relatively high position in a steering mechanism, so that it is difficult to set the center of gravity of the steering mechanism in a position which is preferable from the standpoint of steering stability.
The present invention has been accomplished for effectively overcoming the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.